


Un (ficticio) dilema moral

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sin editar, errores gramaticales y narrativos incluidos, esto fue escrito en el calor del momento, minor tendou, no estaba pensando en nada, sin betear, spoiler capitulo 395
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: El mejor amigo y el padre del peor enemigo han empezado una relación, y el mejor amigo del peor enemigo dice que eso es karma. Oikawa convoca a una conferencia de emergencia.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime / Utsui Takashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Un (ficticio) dilema moral

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se escribió solo. Es un poco tarde ya, no estoy en mis condiciones mentales, y por ello, pido disculpas de ante mano por todo el desastre en la redacción, en la ortografía, etcétera.

Esto fue una videoconferencia organizada por Oikawa para tratar el tema de su mejor amigo, con sus otros dos buenos amigos Makki y Mattsun. En Argentina era bastante tarde, mientras que en Japón estaban almorzando. Allá en California, los otros involucrados no tenían idea de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Luego de agradecer a Makki y Mattsun por acceder a aquella videoconferencia, Oikawa, quien traía los ojos rojos de la emoción (o, quizá, de tanto alcohol), siguió la conversación de la siguiente manera:

—Mi mejor amigo está enamorado del padre de mi peor enemigo. El mejor amigo de mi peor enemigo me dijo que aquello se llamaba _karma_ , y que me lo merecía. También me recordó (no era necesario, porque yo lo había deducido por mi cuenta), que no podría seguir hablando pestes de mi peor enemigo en frente de mi mejor amigo, porque ahora mi peor enemigo era el hijastro de mi mejor amigo, y si yo realmente era el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo, debía no solo alentar aquella relación por muy repulsiva que se me hiciera (lo era), sino debía además comprometerme con ella, debía sacrificarme con ella, y debía ofrecerme voluntariamente para hacer de niñero no remunerado de mi peor enemigo, así mi mejor amigo y el padre de mi peor enemigo (o sea, el novio de mi mejor amigo) hicieran cuchi-cuchi en horas inadecuadas, sin que mi peor enemigo se diera por enterado. Ese es mi gran dilema moral…

—¿Tu «mejor amigo»? —interrumpió uno de los buenos amigos—. ¿Estás hablando de Iwaizumi Hajime?

—¿Y cuando te refieres a tu «peor enemigo…»? —siguió el otro buen amigo—. ¿No me digas que todavía piensas así de Ushiwaka?

—No, no, no. No son ni Iwacchan ni Ushiwaka. No daré nombres porque esto no es un cotilleo, es un dilema moral. Para efectos de esta historia, son «mi mejor amigo», «mi peor enemigo», «el padre de mi peor enemigo», y «el mejor amigo de mi peor enemigo».

—En otras palabras: Iwaizumi, Ushiwaka, el padre de Ushiwaka, y… ¿Semi Eita?

—No, Hanamaki, piensa. Estamos hablando de Ushiwaka. Si Ushiwaka se sale de toda escala, sus amigos también han de salirse. Yo pienso que aquel frenético de Tendou da más la talla de «mejor amigo» en este caso.

—¡Que bronca me dan! ¡Makki! ¡Mattsun! ¡Por favor! ¡No son ellos para nada! ¡Hablo de gente de acá de la Argentina de los que no tienen idea!

»Mejor les cuento bien el inicio de mi dramática historia, porque quiero que empaticen con mi padecer, y si acaso el don de la prudencia los ha bendecido, me obsequien con algún consejo, bien sabe Buda que lo necesito. Desde que me lesioné de la rodilla, mi mejor amigo de la Argentina se obsesionó con este temita hasta el punto del desquicio. Sufrió con mi lesión más de lo que yo mismo la sufrí, e incluso cuando mi rodilla sanó completamente, no se recuperó de sus temores, se magnificaron. Con una paranoia inexplicable desatada, me acusaba injustamente de que yo entrenaba mal y que mi imprudencia acabaría destruyendo mi cuerpo. Trataba de hacerlo recapacitar, en vano. Mi lesión de la rodilla no fue más que un accidente desafortunado, completamente azaroso, que iba más allá de mí, pero mi mejor amigo no me escuchaba, y sin habérselo pedido, se autodenominó mi fisioterapeuta-nutricionista-masajista personal, convirtiéndose así en mi dolor de culo patentado.

—Ese definitivamente es Iwaizumi Hajime, ¿sí o no, Matsukawa?

—Sí, Oikawa, ya basta. Ambos fuimos testigos de la etapa de fisioterapeuta-nutricionista-masajista de Iwaizumi.

—Y el dolor de culo patentado de mi mejor amigo que NO es Iwaizumi Hajime —continuó Oikawa—, porque es un amigo de la Argentina, empezó a visitar mucho la biblioteca de la escuela, a la caza de lo que él, en su ingenuidad adolescente, llamaba «el entrenamiento perfecto». Mi mejor amigo que es un nulo en los estudios…

—No digas eso de Iwaizumi, no es un nulo.

—Sí, Oikawa. Si lo piensas, Iwaizumi es por lejos el más brillante de los cuatro. Lo aceptaron para estudiar en el extranjero. Habla idiomas. Iwaizumi es realmente un genio.

—¡Che me tenés las bolas hinchadas! ¡Yo también hablo idiomas! ¡El argentino también es un idioma! ¡Y DEJÁ DE METERME A IWACCHAN QUE ME LO METÉS EN TODOS LADOS!

»Como iba diciendo, este amigo mío de la Argentina (che, pará que me da una bronca, te digo que NO es Iwacchan) entró en una vorágine intelectual inaudita, y sus estudios lo llevaron a encontrarse con este libro de Utsui Takashi, el famoso novelista.

»¿Cómo, ahora se quedan callados? ¡Qué pasa con esas reacciones!

»Bueno, bueno, les refresco la memoria por si no recuerdan, aunque deberían porque nuestro Iwacchan tampoco dejaba de hablar de este tipo. El famoso Utsui Takashi fue un jugador vóleibol profesional que se retiró debido a una lesión, y blablablá, la típica historia triste trillada que no vende. Pero él se piensa que vende y ha escrito varios libros de autoayuda sobre vivir con el dolor, la pérdida y qué se yo.

»Y no conforme con ello, también ha escrito otros libros de carácter, en teoría "más científico" respecto a la manera en que deberían entrenar los deportistas profesionales de alto rendimiento, como también otros libros orientados al usuario promedio, a fin de evitar lesiones al corto y largo plazo. Y no sé qué tendrían estos libros de interesante, porque los he leído y pues no me parecen nada del otro mundo. De hecho, como escritor Utsui-san es de lo más aburrido. Sus novelillas de segunda no tienen una trama concreta, no tienen ni clímax.

—Basta Oikawa, ya no sigas, que tu ignorancia me causa dolor. Es que esos libros no se supone que tengan clímax.

—Sí, date cuenta de una vez: Utsui-sensei no es un novelista. Es un entrenador que ha decidido compartir su conocimiento con el resto. Y el hombre sabe de lo que habla. Con Hanamaki lo hemos leído, y nos gusta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Makki y Mattsun también han leído las novelillas sin chiste de Utsui-san? ¡Alta traición! ¡Traición he dicho!

—¿«Traición»? ¿De qué hablas?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tiene caso seguir negándolo. No hay ningún «mejor amigo de la Argentina», es Iwacchan. Sí, ya pueden asombrarse, de seguro no se esperaban una revelación así.

—…

—…

—¡De verdad qué pasa con esas reacciones! ¡Esto sí es un verdadero clímax! En fin, ni sé por qué me molesto.

—Oikawa, por favor, deja de dar tantas vueltas y cuéntanos de qué se trata.

—Es horrible, Makki, es un desastre. Esta historia derrumba el mito del gran Iwacchan, el _super-ace_ de Aobajousai. Ay Makki, Ay Mattsun, estoy que lloro. Ustedes que viven en la ignorancia son felices, pero yo que lo sé todo vivo en la desesperanza.

»Es que esta es la mayor tragedia de las tragedias. Me dan ganas de morirme aquí mismo, pero si no lo hago, es porque me gustaría que mi muerte la presenciaran Ushiwaka y su cerdo padre, para que sean testigos de mi sufrimiento, y del daño que han causado en este mundo con su mera existencia. La ruindad de aquella familia miserable ha mancillado a nuestro prístino y purísimo Iwacchan, quien por 19 años, se mantuvo alejado de las tentaciones del mundo… hasta ahora.

»Porque, mis queridos amigos, hay un secreto que ustedes no saben, y que les escandalizará saber… No me alegra tener que derribarles el mito de Iwacchan, y yo mismo me lamento por haberme enterado de tan espeluznante verdad. Ojalá, amigos míos, yo siguiera siendo tan ignorante como ustedes. Es que esto es lamentable, es realmente lamentable, y a mí me gustaría ayudar a mi mejor amigo, pero no de la manera que me ha sugerido el mejor amigo de mi peor enemigo que ayude a mi mejor amigo.

—¡Oikawa! ¡Solo dínoslo!

—Sí, que a mí está por acabárseme la hora del almuerzo y debo regresar al trabajo.

—Que conste que he cumplido con prevenirlos. Intenté mantener esta historia en el anonimato, de evitar los nombres. Me lavo las manos. ¿Quieren la verdad? ¡Aquí tienen la verdad!

»¡Mi mejor amigo se ha enamorado de aquel escritor de novelillas sin clímax! ¡Y ese escritor de novelillas sin clímax, ha sabido darle un giro a esta historia que he de protagonizar yo, al revelarse como el padre de mi peor enemigo! ¡ya está dicho todo! ¡ya pueden llorar conmigo!

—¿Matsukawa tú le has entendido algo?

—Sí Hanamaki. Oikawa por algún motivo creía que Iwacchan no perdería la virginidad nunca.

—¡No es eso! Bueno… también. ¡Pero no se trata de eso! ¡El papá de Ushiwaka y Utsui-san son la misma persona!

»¡De verdad! ¡Por qué no me pueden dar ninguna reacción!

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque «Utsui» y «Ushijima», hasta donde sé, son apellidos completamente distintos.

—Ya lo sé, estúpido. Ushijima es el apellido de la madre. ¡Wakatoshi tomó el apellido de la madre!

—Bueno, bueno, Oikawa. El héroe de Iwaizumi es el padre de Wakatoshi, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¿Pero es que no lo ven? ¡Qué héroe ni nada! ¡Esto es alta traición! Todos estos años mi mejor amigo me ha hecho seguir el dudoso entrenamiento de Utsui-san, cuando en realidad, ¡Utsui-san era el padre de mi peor enemigo! ¿De verdad no lo ven? ¡Esta es la razón de por qué Aobajousai jamás pudo ganarle al Shiratorizawa! Ushiwaka infiltró el libro de su padre en la biblioteca de nuestra escuela, a la espera de que alguien ingenuo y con tan poco cerebro como lo es Iwacchan lo leyera. ¿Y qué sucedió? ¡Lo inevitable! Los ejercicios no nos ayudaron para nada sino para atrofiarnos, y debió todo acabar allí, solo que la dupla Utsui-Ushijima no contó conque nuestro bobo-nada-intelectual amigo Iwacchan se iría a Estados Unidos a buscar a su escritor favorito y declararle su amor.

»No me mires así, Makki, como si estuviese hablando barbaridades. Sí, así es, Iwacchan finalmente localizó a Utsui-sensei en los Estados Unidos para declararle su amor.

Hanamaki se quitó el sombrero.

—Joder con Iwaizumi, este tipo es magnífico. Te dije Matsukawa que Iwaizumi haría.

—No celebres antes de tiempo, Hanamaki. ¿Qué respondió Utsui-sensei?

Oikawa no daba crédito.

—No lo puedo creer, ustedes reaccionan siempre de la manera equivocada. Esto no es motivo de alegría, amigos míos.

—Está bien, Oikawa. Es una tragedia. Es espantoso, blablablá. Todo lo que quieras, Oikawa. Realmente me tengo que ir a trabajar, así que abreviemos: ¿qué respondió Utsui-sensei cuando Iwaizumi se le declaró?

—Yo por qué sabría, Mattsun. No tengo idea, ni me interesa saber. Solo sé lo que les he dicho.

—Ya, pero algo te habrá contado Iwaizumi.

—No he hablado con Iwacchan. ¿Acaso he dicho que he hablado con Iwacchan? No puedo hablar con Iwacchan, ni siquiera sé si sea capaz de mirarlo a la cara otra vez.

—De acuerdo, me rindo, me voy. Hanamaki, después me cuentas el desenlace de esta historia tú, que yo me tengo que ir.

La pantalla de Matsukawa se fue a negro. Hanamaki, tan intrigado como Matsukawa, trataba de encontrarle alguna lógica. Si había acaso un momento clímax en aquella videoconferencia, tendría que ser este.

—¿Cuál es exactamente tu dilema moral, Oikawa? ¿Que te inventas chismes de tu supuesto «mejor amigo»? Porque me parece horrible.

—No me he inventado nada, Makki. Se los dije al empezar. El mejor amigo de mi peor amigo me llegó con todo este rumor.

—¿Semi Eita?

—No, Tendou. Me escribió para preguntarme si acaso había visto esa selfie espantosa de Ushiwaka con Iwacchan. "Obvio que la vi, ridículo. La vi primero que tú" le repliqué. Y él me dijo "¿Pero a que no sabes por qué Hajime-kun y Wakatoshi-kun se han encontrado"? Y de la nada me lo contó todo. Que Iwacchan atravesó el mundo en busca de aquel amor, y que se le declaró, y que ahora… _ahowa_...

Las lágrimas le impidieron hablar. Era muy doloroso decir en voz alta algo tan desconsolador como que Iwacchan era el nuevo padrastro de Ushiwaka.

—Joder, Oikawa. Estamos hablando de Tendou. TENDOU. ¿Desde cuándo creemos en las cosas que dice Tendou? Ya, puede que Utsui-sensei sea el padre de Ushiwaka. Y también es cierto de que Utsui-sensei es el héroe de Iwaizumi, justo después de Godzilla. Eso no quiere decir que, de pronto, sean pareja y que Iwaizumi haya adoptado a Ushijima como hijo. Si acaso algo así hubiese sucedido, te habrías enterado por Iwaizumi, no rpo Tendou.

Así, ignorando completamente qué hora serían allá en California, llamaron de larga distancia a Iwaizumi, para que se uniera a la videoconferencia.

—Hanamaki, Oikawa, más les vale que sea urgente, que estaba durmiendo.

Y como a Oikawa el llanto le atravesaba la garganta, Hanamaki que no le temía para nada a Iwaizumi, tomó cartas en el asunto.

—¿Hay alguien más metido en mi cama? ¿No? ¿Puedes acercar tu cámara a la cama? Mira Oikawa, no hay nadie en la cama con Iwaizumi. Ahora, qué me dices de Utsui-sensei.

—Ah, ¿se enteraron de eso? Una locura, es padre de Ushiwaka, el mundo es tan pequeño.

E iba a darles la tabarra como ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado. Claro, para hablar de Utsui-sensei Iwaizumi nunca tenía sueño. Pero Hanamaki fue más rápido y le contó todas las cosas que Tendou le regó a Oikawa, y hasta allí le llegó el humor.

—¿Y tú le creíste? ¿Oikawa, sinceramente? ¿Le creíste? ¡Acabo de conocer a Utsui-sensei hoy!

—¡Andá! ¡Si vos no me decís nada qué querés que piense!

—¡Pero si te envié la foto con Ushijima! Te escribí que cuando tuvieras tiempo me avisaras, para contarte por qué me lo encontré en california, pero nunca me respondiste, sorete.

—¡No me llamés sorete!

—¡Ya salió el argentino!

La pelea se extendió más de lo necesario. Hanamaki fue a prepararse un té. Cuando regresó al computador, vio que la pelea continuaba, tuvo que actuar de mediador de nuevo. Se concluyó de que había sido todo un enredo de Tendou, que todavía les guardaba tirria a los Aobajousai y disfrutaban viendo el mundo arder, y que si bien era cierto que el padre del peor enemigo era el héroe no. 2 del mejor amigo, no había nada entre el padre del peor enemigo y el mejor amigo, y que el mejor amigo del peor enemigo bien podía irse a la mierda… o algo así fue como Hanamaki le resumió la historia a Matsukawa, lo que resultó bastante decepcionante para ambos.

Sin embargo, cuando Iwaizumi volvió a la cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño, pues de pronto, se descubría pensando en Utsui-sensei, y en tener a Ushijima como hijastro.

Fue así como, por hobby, Tendou Satori el _Guess Monster_ nuevamente acabó adivinando otra linda parejita.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad... no me arrepiento de nada. Me disculpo por los errores, la poca prolijidad, pero no me arrepiento de nada.


End file.
